¿Por qué no pude salvarte?
by Road1985J2
Summary: SPOILERS 2X11. No leer sin haber terminado el capitulo. Peter no se siente con fuerzas de seguir adelante y reflexiona en su apartamento sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Angst Peter.


Peter todavía podía sentir el cuerpo casi sin vida de Nathan entre sus brazos, viendo como iba abandonándole poco a poco, agitándose, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad, apretando la mano de su hermano pequeño con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sin que Peter pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todavía recordaba como le había llamado, tratando de mantenerlo consciente con la esperanza de que la ambulancia llegara a tiempo. _"¡Nathan!, ¡Nathan!"_ Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Tan claro como en el momento en el que había sucedido todo, Peter pudo recordar como la sangre manaba de las heridas de bala, como los ojos de su hermano, que tan sólo cinco minutos antes le habían vuelto a mirar como el hermano mayor, como el Nathan que él había conocido, como el que le había ayudado a evitar que el virus matara a tanta gente, esos ojos le miraban ahora, sabiendo que se trataba de un adiós para siempre, de un estoy orgulloso de ti, de un te quiero hermanito.

Lo había visto morir, menos de una hora después de volver a recuperarlo por fin y aún después de haberle enterrado en el panteón familiar, no se lo podía creer, no se lo quería creer, anhelando que tan sólo se tratara de un mal sueño y que al despertarse, podría encontrarse con la mirada serena y familiar de Nathan de nuevo.

Apenas habían hablado al reencontrarse, apenas había podido volver a abrazarlo de nuevo y sentirse seguro entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, cuando ya lo había vuelto a perder, pero esa vez, para siempre.

Había vuelto al apartamento, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Después de los casi cinco meses que habían pasado desde que había entrado por última vez allí y de lo mucho que él había cambiado, aquella ya no le parecía su casa.

Sin embargo, por lo que le había dicho Matt, había sido la casa de su hermano, Nathan había vivido allí desde que había salido del hospital y en ese momento, de pie, en el umbral, todo le recordaba a él.

Miró al sofá, donde estaba seguro que se habría quedado dormido muchas noches y sobre la mesita que había delante de él, se encontró con una foto, no, con la foto, la que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado cuando no recordaba quien era, cuando conseguía saber quien era el hombre que sonreía a su lado, la misma que mostraba el amor que se tenían los dos hermanos, una foto que guardaría para siempre con él.

Luchó para evitar llorar, pero pensó que no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, ¿a quien quería engañar? Llorar, desahogarse, era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, gritar con todas sus fuerzas por no haber podido prever que aquello iba a ocurrir, golpear lo primero que viniera a sus manos por no saber quien había sido el responsable del asesinato de su hermano y poder descargar toda su furia con él.

Se maldijo a si mismo. ¿De que servían sus poderes si no podía salvar a la persona más importante de su vida? De nada servía volar, regenerarse, hacerse invisible, si cuando se trataba de proteger a la única persona que había estado en todo momento a su lado, que se había sacrificado por él sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, que le había ayudado a mantener los pies en la tierra, la única que le había hecho sentir realmente vivo, era incapaz de hacerlo.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "Nathan ¿Por qué?" Pero no le importó dejarse llevar, romper a llorar desconsoladamente cuando el mundo en que creía vivir se había destruido para siempre, lo habían destruido para siempre.

Ya todo daba igual, sólo quería desaparecer del mundo, morir y dejar de sentir aquel terrible dolor que sabía que nunca iba a desaparecer de su interior, por muchos años que pasasen. Pero sabía muy bien, que no podía dejarse morir, que suicidarse, no era una solución, su maldito poder de regeneración curaría todas sus heridas.

Su cuerpo estaría sanado antes de que se diera cuenta, pero su corazón, su alma, habían muerto cuando Nathan lo había mirado por última vez, cuando había exhalado su último suspiro, cuando sus manos habían caído inertes y habían dejado de tocarle por fin.

Ya nada volvería a ser igual, ya que no iba a haber nadie a quien le fuera a importar lo que le ocurriera, nadie que le preguntara como se encontraba cuando le vieran hundido o enfermo, nadie que le pudiera proteger igual que él intentaba hacer con el resto del mundo, nadie que fuera a hacerle sentir mejor, que fuera a abrazarle mientras lloraba, nadie volvería a comprenderle de la misma forma que lo había hecho Nathan.

Peter se sentía completamente sólo, sabía que estaba completamente sólo y que nada, ni nadie podría reconfortarle ya.

Porque eso sólo lo conseguía Nathan, sólo él había permanecido despierto noches enteras en su infancia mientras estaba enfermo, sólo había sabido que canciones le gustaban cuando no podía dormir y con que cuentos se había dormido antes, sólo él había acudido a sus llamadas intempestivas cuando Peter más lo había necesitado y sólo él había escuchado todos sus problemas en silencio, dejando que sacara todo aquello que le preocupaba.

"Lo siento." Sentía haber desencadenado todo aquello, sentía haber desaparecido cuando Nathan más lo habría necesitado, cuando había estado a punto de morir y al salir del hospital, sentía haber conocido a Adam.

"Si hubiera sabido lo que Adam pretendía hacer, si no me hubiera dejado embaucar por sus mentiras, nada de esto habría sucedido, tu no habrías dado ese discurso y ahora estarías vivo."

Se levantó a duras penas del sofá, notando como su cuerpo apenas le respondía, ¿acaso se estaba dejando morir de verdad? Sin embargo, consiguió ponerse de pie y se dirigió a una pequeña estantería, en la que vio unas cuantas fotos.

Muchas eran suyas, desde que era muy pequeño hasta las últimas navidades, Nathan parecía tener allí toda su vida, había ido almacenando los recuerdos de su hermano, cuando había creído que había muerto y ahora Peter tenía que verlas como recordatorio de que Nathan se había ido para siempre y sólo dejaba atrás unas cuantas fotos.

Al mirarlas bien, se dio cuenta que en muchas estaba con su hermano, ambos parecían felices, sonreían, ajenos a lo que ocurriría en el futuro y permanecían el uno junto al otro, tal y como ya no podían estar ahora.

"¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos Nathan? ¿Cuándo podré reunirme por fin contigo y dejar este mundo que tan poco tiene que ofrecerme ya y que tan miserablemente me retiene contra mi voluntad?"

Entonces, su mirada se fijo en una foto en concreto, en una de Peter cuando tan sólo era un bebé, Nathan lo tenía en brazos y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la cámara que tenía enfrente. Sólo miraba a su hermanito recién nacido, sonriendo, mostrando una mirada orgullosa, llena de amor y tremendamente feliz. Se parecía tanto al Nathan que le había abrazado un momento antes de comenzar a dar su discurso, en él, vio la misma sonrisa y el mismo amor.

"Tu siempre has estado cuidando de mi y cuando yo tenía que salvarte, cuando tenía la oportunidad de devolverte todo lo que me has dado durante toda mi vida, te he fallado sin más."

Sin embargo, un momento después, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la foto que estaba al lado, sintió como un fuerte odio crecía en su interior al ver la imagen de su madre con ellos dos.

"Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa." No quería volver a verla, no quería arriesgarse a tenerla delante y tener que mirar a los ojos a la verdadera asesina de su hermano. Tal vez no hubiera apretado el gatillo, pero si había ordenado la ejecución, porque no se había tratado de un asesinato, sino que la Organización temía lo que podían revelar al mundo y su madre, había decidido ejecutar al traidor, a su propio hijo.

"Tu hiciste que acabara en el hospital, medio muerto por la radiación que yo le cause, tu quisiste volar la ciudad a mi costa. Cuando tenías a Nathan donde querías, quisiste utilizarme a mi también, pero no pudiste y para tu desgracia, conseguí que Nathan hiciera lo correcto. Por eso le has matado."

Su mano comenzó a iluminarse con pequeños rayos eléctricos. "Tu querías evitar que nuestros poderes salieran a luz. ¿A quien has pagado para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, para que matara a tu propio hijo? Ni si quiera tuviste el valor de hacerlo tu misma."

No, definidamente no quería volver a verla, no deseaba escuchar su voz otra vez, seguramente llorando, como lo había hecho en el funeral, con lo que él había llamado "lágrimas de cocodrilo."

Le había leído la mente y en ella, no había pena, no había angustia, no había ningún dolor por la pérdida de Nathan. Se trataba de una mente serena, sosegada, que miraba el féretro de su hijo mayor sin sentir nada excepto una cosa, tranquilidad.

De haber estado solos, Peter la hubiera matado allí mismo, descargando sobre ella toda la desesperación que se había adueñado de él y que sabía que nunca se marcharía. Pero, luego se dio cuenta, que, en realidad, no lo hubiera hecho. No mancharía de esa forma la memoria de su hermano, no usaría el dolor de su pérdida, manchando sus manos de sangre, pues prefería mantener en ellas, la sangre de Nathan.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"

"Todavía hay mucha gente que te necesita Pete." Al darse la vuelta, Peter se encontró mirando a su hermano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño.

"¿Qué eres, un fantasma?"

Nathan sonrió y se acercó a su hermano, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Peter. Este sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, porque, por mucho le costara creérselo, realmente estaba sintiendo el contacto con Nathan. "No Peter, sólo soy una creación tuya."

"¿Por qué me has tenido que dejar?"

"Nunca te dejaré." Peter, aún sabiendo que su hermano no estaba realmente allí, no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con fuerza, sintiendo como Nathan le devolvía el abrazo y comenzó a llorar apoyado sobre su hombro. "Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre que me necesites, podrás contar conmigo."

"Pero estás muerto, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Nathan se separó ligeramente de Peter y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, sonriendo con ternura. "Porque soy tu hermano y nunca te dejaré. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti."

"¿Para qué, acaso hay algo esperándome?" Nathan dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de Peter, secando las lágrimas que todavía seguían cayendo.

"Eres Peter Petrelli, la persona más poderosa del mundo, aún te queda mucha gente a la que salvar. ¿Qué me dices de Claire?, ¿y Matt, no crees que podrías ayudarle a destruir la organización? Ahora tiene una hija, junto a Mohinder. Podrías estar cerca de ellos y protegerlos."

"Pero no pude salvarte a ti."

"Claro que si Pete, lo hiciste cuando detuvimos la destrucción de New York, cuando me salvaste en el hospital y cuando te recuperé en Odesa, nunca me he sido tan feliz en vida."

"Entonces, ¿no me odias?."

Nathan volvió a abrazarlo una vez más, mientras sentía el cuerpo de su hermano agitándose de la emoción contra el suyo. "¿Cómo podría? Te quiero Peter." Peter cerró los ojos, queriendo permanecer así por el resto de su vida.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, volvió a encontrarse sólo en el cuarto. Todo había terminado, ahora si que Nathan se había marchado para siempre.

La foto de ellos en la boda de Nathan, cayó al suelo desde la mesita, como empujada por una pequeña brizna de aire. Tal vez, después de todo, era cierto y su hermano siguiera allí y realmente le estuviera protegiendo.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y tras marcar, esperó a que alguien contestara.

"Matt, soy Peter, ¿aceptarías algo de ayuda para destruir a la Organización?"


End file.
